Melting a Cold Heart
by Professor Astrid
Summary: Kezuta(OC) is on her way back home, when her stupidty suddenly shows up. She meets up with a stranger; a boy. What happens if they get into the most stupid discussion ever? A discussion between two stubborn teenagers? - STUPID SUMMARY. CHARACTER X OC. - REWRITTEN VERSION FROM 'DANCING BEAT OF SOCCER'
1. Chapter 1

**dfgadfhdfh. rewritter version of 'Dancing Beat of Soccer'. Yesh. derp. I once had(stillhaveeeeedesu) a RP with ''Seitei Yuki-Chan'' and... Well ; v ; Some things happened there and therefore we created some new OC's. And if I continued DBOS the OC's would be like... .. Idk. Not exist or something? /craiz.**  
**Besides, I had no more inspiration voor DBOS because I was too busy with Life is Unfair. Gomen.**

**I hope you like this story as well ; A ;''**  
**As you know it is about my OC**

**_Mogusuke Kezuta_. I first wanted to put a Character Sheet of her as Chapter 1 so you could know her a little. But then I was like: *hairflip* NO. They have to read to story to know her. Hehehehe~**

**There will be MUCH OOC(out of character)-ness from the IE characters. GOMEENNN. /craiz**

**Oh and about the time of this story:**

**_Hibiki is Raimon's kantoku again. The 'fight' with Aliea is over, yet Raimon cannot accept a few of those 'aliens'._**

**And already my deepest sorry for the couple that's going to be in this story. /hides.**  
**F-Fans of that character: you'll hate me for sure. urgh. I'm sorry ; ^ ;**

**Kezuta: Our professor does NOT own Inazuma Eleven or it's characters. Y-Yet she owns me. /sob sob.**

* * *

''Kezuta, pass the ball!'' My best friend, Kidou Yuuto, ordered me. I sighed a little bit because apparently he couldn't ask it nicely. I passed the ball like he wanted me too, and stopped walking when Hibiki-kantoku began to whistle.

''That's it for today's training! You should all head home now, it's getting late and I don't want your parents to worry so much.'' He said and we all nodded.

It's not like my parent, my father, would worry about me so much. He was always busy with his work; since he was working for the president of Japan. My brother? Yes, he would worry about me. But not this week. He was very busy with colleague so he wasn't home a lot. That left me, home alone.

I walked to the bench with all the others to take my bag and put on my jacket. The others were talking happily, but so was I. Don't worry, I'm not a loner.

''You were doing it great as always, Kezuta-chan!'' Otonashi Haruna, also my best friend, said to me with a kind and happy smile upon her face.

''Ah thank you, Haruna-chan~ You always make me feel happy.'' I said with a kind smile on my face.

It was the truth. No matter how bad I felt, she always cheered me up. Always. Unlike Kidou, actually. He cheered me up as well when needed, but in his… own way I suppose.

''Is Fuyato-san home today? Or will you be alone at your house again, like yesterday?'' She asked me with a curious expression on her face.

''No, Nii-sama isn't home today and Otou-san will stay somewhere in Tokyo for the night as well again. So that leaves me~!'' I winked.

''W—what will you eat then? You can stay over at my house, if you'd like!'' She offered.

I shook my head, though.

''Thanks, but I have to decline. My aunt is worried as well and she wanted me to come over at her restaurant. So I can eat there, and perhaps help a little bit.'' I replied.

''And probably fight with your cousins,'' Kidou interrupted us.

I laughed a little.

I didn't like my cousins. They always teased me a lot. They always said I should just quit soccer and play with my Barbie dolls or gossip with my precious _female_ friends about boys.

I wasn't that kind of girl; people often called me tomboy.

I looked at Kidou, about to reply, yet he was first.

''Just don't kill them, we don't like to see you all ended up in jail.'' He joked.

''Thanks for trusting me so much, Kidou-_chan~_.'' I teased him and stick out my tongue. ''Anyway, folks. I'm going now.'' I smiled.

''See you at tomorrow's training, Mogusuke-san!'' Endou smiled.

I sweat dropped a little and laughed.

''Really, change that 'Mogusuke' into 'Kezuta'.'' I winked.

I disliked my surname. It was Otou-san's surname, and as long as he couldn't accept the way I am, I couldn't accept anything of him. And, of course, that was including his surname and also my surname.

''A—ah yes I forgot. Gomen.'' Endou laughed a little ashamed.

''Don't worry about it. Mistakes are normal. Everyone makes them.'' I chuckled, and waved them goodbye before I walked away.

I first wanted to go home to put on some other clothes and put away my bag. But I took a longer way than I should; once I was outside taking a walk, I didn't want it to end so quickly.

''Kuso… Why does it have to be so cold?! It's half past five in the evening, in the **summer**. It shouldn't be so cold like this now… I should've took someone with me to cuddle against.'' I whined, although I was joking a little about the last part.

Out of everyone I knew, I was the one who had to live on exactly the other side of the city where no one else lived. Well, not really the other side but compared to the ones I knew it just seemed like it. Besides, it was just one hour of walking so I didn't mind that. Except for in the mornings, of course, when I had to go to school.

With my soccer ball in my hands I continue walking to my house, totally lost in thoughts about tomorrow's training. I just joined the team a little way ago when they defeated some aliens. Well, at least that's what I've heard. Aliens whom tried to destroy Tokyo, Japan… Just with the item I was holding in my hands.

''Ugh. Aliens really don't exist. They must've tried to scare me away.'' I joked, and I stared at some guy that was coming straight towards me with full speed. But because I was so lost in thoughts about what kind of training we would have tomorrow; I didn't really realize the guy whom was probably in a hurry.

I smiled a little in myself, but my smile totally disappeared when I laid down on the ground next to a lot of ice cream.

''Fuck! My ice!'' Someone scolded, and I saw my soccer ball rolling away from me a little bit.

I blinked a couple of times; to realize what just happened: apparently I bumped into the guy that was running straight towards me, and now I'm lying on the ground with his grocery, which was a lot of ice cream, like I mentioned before.

Why, for God's sake, did this had to happen to me? Now I had to apologize and buy new stuff for the unknown guy…

I stood up immediately and looked at the guy who was… Well, quite irritated.

''G—gomen! I should've looked around better. My deepest apology, again!'' I said and took a bow.

All the guy did was letting out an irritated sigh.

''I—I will arrange some new grocery for you, if you'd like. It was my fault, after all. I could've just get out of your way easily and yet I didn't…'' I once again said as an apology. ''Please tell me the things you want and I'll get it!'' I offered.

''Ice-cream,'' the guy said with no emotion on his face, nor in his tone.

''O—okay. What flavor, what brand and how many?'' I asked him. This was so wrong; with the looks of it he had bought A LOT of ice-cream. Well, not that it was my own money I would buy it from. Okay it was but Nii-sama would put more on my account when I needed it.

''Twenty of vanilla, ten chocolate and... Yes, seven strawberry.'' The white-haired guy summed up, while I was writing it down, and looked at the ball with a little grin on his face. ''You play soccer?'' He then suddenly asked.

''I will get it for you, then.'' I said and I nodded once as a short reply of his question. ''Yes, I do.'' I replied while picking up my soccer ball. ''I'm at Raimon's team.'' I said with a smile.

I felt a little proud of that, to be honest. It was a hell at first. I had a huge fight with Kidou-kun(which was my fault; he never did anything wrong). So when I saw him back for a while, I really wanted to kill him. Luckily, everything was back on its place and we were best friends again.

''And you? Do you play soccer, or another sport?'' I decided to ask him with a smile.

The white-haired guy suddenly had an expression on his face; one full of hatred. I didn't really understand why, until he answered my question.

''Yes, I play soccer as well. I'm a member of Aliea Academy.'' He said with a smile that graced his lips.

I suppose he expected a: ''W—what?! Aliea?! I'm out of here!'' But no way he would get that. In fact, I answered the opposite of that.

''Ah. Aliea. I heard a lot about that. I can't really tell this in public, but sometimes their way of soccer pleases me more than Raimon's way of soccer.'' I began talking. ''Everyone in Raimon is used to the: 'Good work!' and all those little, compliments. Even if you do something wrong, it doesn't matter. Makes me wonder why people won't continue doing the wrong things: it doesn't matter, after all.'' Was my answer.

And that's all I had to say about Aliea. I heard how their way of soccer(their playing style) was thanks to Endou and Kidou-kun. That's why I said that.

Then I smiled at the white-haired guy. ''But I'm going now, before I get home too late and the shops are closed. Please wait here and I'll be back as soon as possible!'' I said, dropped my soccer ball and ran towards the store to get the ice-cream for the guy.

Like I was told, I brought twenty buckets of vanilla ice-cream, ten chocolate and seven strawberry from the store and I arrived on the place where we bumped into each other just now. The buckets of ice-cream were put in strong bags so they couldn't fall out of it. I handed it over to the white-haired guy.

''Here you go! I hope I bought the right ones, if not I will hear so.'' I smiled. ''And no need to pay back, it wasn't that expensive.'' I winked.

Okay, maybe it was but that wasn't my problem. I had enough money, right? So 5225 yen(=40 euros / 52 American dollars) wasn't a problem.

''I paid around 6531,25 yen(=50 euros / 65 American dollars) for the ice-cream I bought. Probably you bought a cheaper brand. Yet, don't you think that's a bit TOO much for a snack or desert?'' He said while shaking his head a little.

He took out his wallet and gave me the money he paid for it.

''Here, take it. I'll pay you back, since I'm not _that_ bad.'' He smirked a little, but I declined.

''No way I'm going to take that. I'm the one who could easily prevent this from happening. It's my fault so no way _you_ will pay the price for it.'' I said stubbornly. ''You better keep it, in case you need some more ice-cream.'' I winked.

''**I** bumped into you. You were just walking there, all relaxed and I bumped into you. I also could've prevent it from happening.'' He smirked again, I could tell he was annoyed by my stubbornness.

Is there really going to be DISCUSSION about this?! A discussion about something stupid, with a person I don't even know? Pfuh, lots of weird things happened in my life, but this is the weirdest.

''If you really want to pay me back, you should get some lunch for me sometime. And then we'll pretend it was that price.'' I mumbled.

A lunch wouldn't be so expensive, though. But with a little fantasy, everything is possible. I didn't want him to pay _me_ back. That was just ridiculous, right?

''Sometime, yeah. Who says we will ever meet each other again, hm? Just take it, already! Even though you paid less.'' He almost scolded. He was very irritated, I could tell.

''Then I'll make sure we will meet again.'' I said with a serious face. "Besides, we both play soccer. I'm sure we will met again once through soccer.'' I said with a big grin on my face.

Looks like we were both very stubborn and wanted to be right; so it could take quite a while… And I was getting hungry, so that didn't cheer me up a lot…

''Well if we have to play against each other with soccer, **I** will win and **you** have to treat me, AGAIN. And to treat me, you need money. So. Just. Take. It. Already!'' He scolded almost, once again.

''My father will pay for me, most probably. And otherwise I still have enough money on my bank account.'' I replied.

Then, I felt like my stomach was being possessed by some sort of demon: it began to rumble like crazy.

'Great, perfect timing, body!' I thought annoyed by myself. I was getting really hungry. I had to hurry up and probably eat some little snack at home before heading to aunt Mineyo, the aunt who owns the restaurant.

''I don't care. You have to take this, or else you will starve right here, right now.'' He said while letting out a deep, annoyed sigh. ''Just HOW difficult is it to take money?'' He mumbled.

I wanted to say something that was against his part, but then a little smile appeared on my face.

''Fine. If I take the money, will you go with me, then? After that I won't ever bother you again, even if I have to play against you in a soccer match.'' I replied.

He sighed, again.

''Okay, okay. But you take the money, **first**.'' He mumbled, and with that I took the money he handed over to me. I put it in my wallet, and immediately grabbed his arm.

''I don't care if you are a serial killer or something, you're coming with me now.'' I said innocently, and dragged him into town, noticing he wasn't pleased with the fact _a girl_ dragged _him_ to some place.

* * *

**You probably already know who the guy is, hmmmmm~? HMMMMMMM~? *wiggle wiggle***  
**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. I surely did writing it!**

**_Kezuta: _Hehehehe. COME WITH ME TO RAINBOWLANDDD.**  
**_White-haired guy:_ What the... .. ô_ó**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S SOOO HANDY WHEN YOU HAVE A RP AS REFERENCE FOR STORY 8DD I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter today without that RP xDDD /Hooray for RP's! :3**  
**Sooooo, I wrote like crazzzyy today! 1 chapter for ''The Supernatural Hunter'' *please check it out!*, and now this one! Perhaps I will also upload chapter 1 of my new story, a request.**

**Also if you want me to write more stories, mostly about Yaoi Couples, please check out my profile. Now and then I'll be opening up some polls where you can choose the couple for the next story! ^^ It'll mostly be from Inazuma Eleven, but maybe some other (YAOI? :3) anime's as well. :3**

**_And... I was thinking... Should I write a story about Tazeko, as well? ; v ;_**

**Anywayyy. ENJOY ^^**

* * *

There was a little reason I quickly let go off the white-haired guy's hand; this was my aunt's restaurant, and if I walked inside while holding his hands… She would probably think we were in a relationship. Blegh, no. I hated that kind of stuff: relationships. It was nothing but trouble, and heartbreaking. I didn't have had my first kiss back then, as well.

I opened the door and walked inside. And of course, as expected: everyone was staring at us. My aunt, whom was at the reception, let out a deep sigh. ''Kezuta… Really?'' She whispered to herself, although I noticed it.

''Oh besides… We are going to sit there,'' I pointed at a table of two a bit near where the waiters stood. ''If we do, they'll come to us sooner and really. I am starving.'' I said with a wink. I didn't wait for his response, and walked to our table. He, however, sighed deeply and followed me.

''Even though this is a luxury, expensive restaurant, you will not pay much.'' The guy smirked while he sat down on his seat, and so did I.

It was a little weird, though. Because, no matter how you look at this, I was actually about to take a lunch with the enemy. Yes, Raimon still couldn't accept a few of those so-called aliens. But come on, look at that! He didn't even LOOK like an alien… Did he?

Once I sat down, I snapped in my fingers in quite an exigent way and the waiter immediately walked towards us. That waiter… I didn't like him, and he didn't like me. So I guess you would say I was about to have A LOT of fun~.

''The menu, please. And a bit quickly, if you can. We are at the point of starving right now.'' I demanded. Of course it was a little joke, sounding so spoiled. But it was fun, and if it's fun: I'll do it!

Then I focused my attention back on the white-haired guy. ''And don't you dare to choose something extremely cheap, since I can get a lot of discount for us right now. It is my aunts restaurant, after all.'' I grinned.

The white-haired guy smirked again, and immediately replied to that. ''Oh? Like I care… You will not pay a lot of money.'' He said, stubbornly.

''Fine. Then I will order more for you so it will get more expensive.'' I answered. And here, ladies and gentlemen, another fine discussion between me and the white-haired guy! Enjoy.

The waiter walks to us with the menu. Of course, I already know the dishes out of my head: I even helped my aunt with some of them.

After a couple of minutes we decided what we wanted to eat, so I called out for the waiter again, whom immediately came to towards us.

Then, the white-haired guy took his chance and cleared his throat, so he would get the attention of the waiter.

''Waiter. Before you write down something…'' The guy began talking. ''Please do NOT listen to her orders!'' He said loud and clear.

The waiter grinned a little bit, and I knew exactly what the guy his plan was. Then I cleared my throat, and the waiter gave me an annoyed glare. I ignored the glare, though.

''You DO realize, that if you do not listen to what I say or what I order… That I will inform my aunt about your actions and you will probably lose your job? What will you do, then?'' I grinned. ''Anyway. The first 8 dishes of the XL-menu. We are sharing it and we will have enough with that. I will take a Coca-Cola, light please.'' Then I looked at the guy. ''And you?''

''DON'T… Write down what she says! And if you lose your job here, you'll get a better one!'' He said. Then he, probably, realized he couldn't win. He sighed while glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. ''Only a Sprite for me, please.'' He then said.

''These are our orders. And as a waiter, you should make sure it'll come soon.'' I said, and the waiter walked away: being very irritated.

I chuckled. ''Awh, he is irritated, I see~ I think this is kind of… amusing. By the way, you shouldn't be whining,'' I suddenly said. ''You are getting some food and be happy with that. The money would've have been spend anyway for some sporting stuff for me or a charity.'' I said while I shrugged my shoulders a little.

The white-haired guy rolled his eyes a little, and then looked at me with a poker face. ''Looks like you've never heard of saving, huh?'' He sighed. ''Really, you are a….'' He didn't finish his sentence, not that I paid attention to that in the first place…

''Whatever. Anyway, what is your name?'' I laughed, a bit embarrassed now. We've been discussing so long for today, and we are even lunching together… Yet we didn't know each other's names…

''Suzuno Fuusuke,'' he answered. ''Or Gazelle, it's all up to you.'' He continued. ''And yours, hm?'' He then asked.

I looked at Suzuno, although 'Gazelle' sounded way cooler, so that's why I'd chose that name. Nii-sama would probably tell me to call him Suzuno-san, or perhaps Fuusuke-san… But that would be too difficult for me. Besides, he offered me to choose it myself, didn't he? I'm just making use of the opportunity~!

I smiled at him. ''Then I will call you Gazelle. Anyway, my name is Mogusuke Kezuta. I don't really have nicknames like you do… So I'd say be creative and create one yourself.'' I laughed. But then I quickly said: ''UNLESS… It is negative.''

''However I like it?'' He asked, probably to be sure of something: He was planning something, I was sure of that. But I didn't care.

Besides, if he thinks of something bad, I will too, ne? Or not… If I think of something too bad, I won't do it. I am not going to get as low on his level… Even though it already is very low right now, he he~

''You know… Ice-lollipop sounds cute and genius for you.'' I suddenly said with an innocent smile on my face.

How I thought of that? Well, behind him there were a few little kids getting lollipops from my aunt. Every kid gets them after the dish. And when I looked back at him, I thought of ice. So… Those two things combined: Ice-lollipop~!

''Genius? Perhaps… But CUTE?! No way!'' I saw a couple of blushes appearing on his cheeks and he looked away. ''Don't you dare to give me that nickname! I do NOT want a CUTE nickname!'' He kind of scolded.

I laughed a little, and then I thanked the waiter(it was not the same, it was a different one) when he gave us our drinks and laid down the spoons, knives and forks.

''You just did it yourself, darling. Now you WILL get that nickname. You also could've just said: ''Fine'', then it wouldn't have been so much fun. Kawaii, Kawaii Ice-lollipop-san~!'' I joked and stick out my tongue.

I never had so much fun with a stranger. Gazelle was, for someone from Aliea Academy, a fun person. If there were only more people like that in the world…

''Don't worry, though. It'll get boring for me at someday and then I will quit calling you that.'' I said with a wink when he still looked away. Oh come on, that MADE him cute!

He took a couple of sips from his Sprite and then he put it back on the table.

''How can I react like that if I don't want to be cute?'' He mumbled; he had a point.

Gazelle looked back at me and sighed.

''Seriously. Don't call me like that, okay? I am NOT cute, even if I am a.. Ice-lollipop or whatever you just called me.'' He said with a little glare.

Then I lost it; I suddenly burst out in laughter because he kept continuing about that one, little, stupid subject. That only made it funnier for me, you know. And now it was his own fault, right?

''Kawaii, Kawaii Gazelle-san~'' I continued teasing him. ''Really, the longer you continue about this, the cuter you get.'' I said.

''Then I'll be silent.'' Gazelle mumbled.

I chuckled a little and took a sip of my Coca-Cola. When I did, I saw an evil smile gracing Gazelle's lips. Just when I wanted to ask what was going on in his mind, his pushed the bottom of my glass, so the content of the glass spilt over me. Then he looked at me with a grin on his face.

First, I wanted to get him back, but when I noticed that the necklace I was wearing got wet, I freaked out.

Why, you ask? It was my brother's necklace. Well, I got it from him and he asked me to take care of it. It wasn't an expensive one, but it meant a lot to both him and me.

The real reason I freaked out was because the dye of the necklace started to loose.

I immediately took off the necklace and tried to dry it; but it only became worse.

''No, no! Shit, shit! You're kidding me, RIGHT?! Please don't… Don't break!'' I almost shouted through the restaurant.

I wanted to cry. I almost did; since a few tears rolled down my cheek. Even though Nii-sama was a nice person, he would be FURIOUS if he saw the necklace in this state. I wouldn't say it was Gazelle's his fault, no. I deserved it, but the necklace was my only problem now.

''Damnit!'' I finally said. Well, more likely: I finally cursed. I didn't curse or scold quickly, no. But that time was just… different.

I let out a deep sigh and put away the necklace in my pocket and then I remained silent. Very, silent.

Then Gazelle began to talk, not as rude or cold or heartless as before. ''A—Are you okay?'' I could hear in his voice that he was worried about me. Ah he probably wasn't.

I looked at him, and smiled. Of course it was a fake smile: I wasn't all that happy.

''Hm! I'm fine! The necklace is from my brother, and it is very precious to us. It has a long, personal story. Since the dye started to lose a little bit, he will probably freak out at first. Ah, but I will just say I was romping a little bit with someone, and it was an accident. Sorry if I made you worry.'' I replied to him.

'Even though you probably aren't worried…' I thought by myself.

I looked at my drink and chuckled a little bit. ''Ah well, at least my Coca-Cola is done drinking earlier. Saves me time drinking it.'' I laughed.

I wasn't a huge fan of drinking things, so I didn't care.

Yet, I deserved this. I've been teasing him the whole time by calling him cute. I don't even like it myself when people do that! Why I did that to him? I don't know… Perhaps I wanted to impress him. What? No! Why would I want that?!

''I'm sorry,'' he suddenly apologized, and he looked away.

I laughed a little, totally forgetting about how I really felt just now. I was about to answer the way I really would, without the giggling and saying cute things. The act was over.

''Nhaa. Don't worry. I actually deserved it, because I kept teasing you by calling you cute and all.'' I smiled, and saw our lunch arriving. It was a lot of food, but I was hungry and he (hopefully) was, too.

''Let's just eat first. And don't worry about anything: it really wasn't your fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, it would've never happen.'' I winked.

Then Gazelle looked at me.

''So… I am… Not cute?'' He asked, with a begging tone filling his voice.

We both took a plate and began to eat while still talking to each other.

''Don't worry, you aren't. Let's just have fun now, okay?'' I laughed.

I really enjoyed the meal; even though I had a little lunch here twice a week: Otou-san and Nii-sama had a fight a lot of times. Mostly, twice a week, they were having a HUGE fight so Nii-sama told me before I should head to this restaurant and help aunt Mineyo.

''By the way, if you want to eat more often (since I can tell you're enjoying this…), just tell me, okay? I will make sure a table is reserved for you, while you don't have to pay.'' I said with a gentle smile upon my face.

''Thanks for the offer, but no. I can't accept that.'' He replied while taking another sip of his sprite.

I grinned at him. I took another bite of my food and then I quickly chewed on it and swallowed it.

''Are you sure? I like to give things to people,'' I confessed.

Then I took, again, a bite of the same food in the same consecution as just now; quickly chewing it and quickly swallowing it.

''Well, if you need anything you tell me. By phone, or something.'' I smiled.

'Oh yes, good job, Kezuta! Then he NEEDS your PHONE NUMBER!' I thought by myself; stupid me.

* * *

**I was like: *writing* How many words? :') *selects text of this chapter* ... I SHOULD STOP IT RIGHT NOW xD**

**So yes, it was our awesome Suzuno Fuusuke, alias Gazelle :3**  
**Kezuta: ''ALIASSSSS. Ice-lollipop-san~ :3''**  
**Suzuno: *sighs* Stop it.**

**I didn't really know how to translate that nickname in English o A o**  
**It was a Dutch word first :B**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL GIVE ME MORE REASON TO CONTINUE WRITING~! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]I was boredd. SO BOREDDDDD. :CC I quickly made this because tomorrow I will have a family reunion from the side of the mother of my father(grandmother from my dad's side); I DON'T KNOW ANYONE THERE. Except for my cousin... I think I will go into ''gamer-mode'' and take my PSP with my and go play Monster Hunter with him = w = +**

**AND IT'S SOOOO MUCH FUN TO READ OVER A RP AGAIN 8DD :3**

**Anyway. Enough. Let's start.**

* * *

''I am sure of it.'' Gazelle answered on my question if he was sure of not making use of the opportunity to eat here more often, and for free.. ''I don't like taking, apparently just like you.'' He smirked.

Then, Gazelle started to smile a little, and I raised an eyebrow; not really trusting what was currently going on in his mind.

''Although, I might perhaps use it indeed. So, if I could get your phone number that'll be great.''

I nodded once and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil out of my bag and wrote down my cellphone number, and gave the piece of paper back to Gazelle. To be sure; I also wrote down my name below.

''I'm available from 11:30 AM to 1:00 PM. Then I'm available all evening from 6:00 PM. On Sunday I'm training all day.'' I said, so he wouldn't bother calling me on the times I couldn't answer my phone. Then I smiled. ''Yet, if it's really necessary and it can't wait, you should head for Raimon.'' I chuckled, not expecting him to actually do that.

He nodded once. He took the piece of paper and put it away somewhere , quickly, and then asked, ''Want my number as well, or rather not?''

I smiled for a moment: If I got bored I could spam the hell out of him with texts. And knowing myself those text would be quite annoying; they weren't worth answering… But because I kept sending them you just had no other option but than to answer them. ''Sure, in case I get bored.'' I then finally answered.

It felt a little bit weird, actually; I just had lunch with someone from _Aliea_, the 'enemy'. And to be honest, I had a lot of fun with Gazelle. Oh god.. What was about to happen? If Kidou-kun found out, he would confront me with it and give me the option whether to choose for Raimon(team) or Gazelle. I sighed a little irritated, but then smiled again to not let Gazelle notice anything.

He wrote down his number, as well on a nice, white piece of paper, and gave it to me. ''Here you go.''

''Thanks. I still have to admit, though, it's weird.'' I suddenly said what I was just thinking about. But I was a little bit(okay, very…) curious about _his_ opinion. ''Aliea and Raimon still hate each other, am I correct? Yet, here we are; having fun and trading phone numbers…'' I said with a, secretly proud, smile upon my face. Yes, it was weird.. But fun.

Suddenly, a soft laugh escaped Gazelle's lips. ''I don't care if weird things happen. I mean, why not, hm?'' He said with a smile, but quickly added: ''And thanks for the lunch, by the way, in case I forget to thank you.''

''Yes, that's true. But that doesn't make this… Not weird.'' I laughed. ''And you're welcome, I had a lot of fun. Last time I had was when Kidou-kun decided to fall down over his cape somehow. We had a sleepover that evening with the team and everyone teased him with that.'' By thinking about that, I giggled softly.

Yet, I was wondering… Would Gazelle and I become friends, ever? Okay, we were both super stubborn. However, we had a lot of fun, right?!

Gazelle was still smiling. ''Yes, you're right. It really was fun.''

''Well, if you feel like doing something again… You have my number, so don't be afraid to call me!'' I said, then I shuffled a little with my feet; in case he thought of something in the lovey-dovey way. ''Besides,'' I then began talking again. ''We will probably see each other again on the soccer field, ne?'' I smiled.

''I will.'' He smiled. Then he added a question quickly after that: ''Besides, do you know what time it is right now?''

I took my phone out of my bag, and saw the time. ''Sure, it's… 6:40 PM at the moment!'' I said with a smile on my face. ''I have no idea on what time you have to get back… I have to get back around ten o'clock, I don't know if you want to do something?'' I then asked him. Well, actually I could also get back on 1 o'clock in the evening, since there was no one else home. Perhaps for our butler, but he didn't care about that.

''Back on Aliea? Oh, they must wait for me.'' He said, a little bit cold. ''Anyway, that means I still have time. Want to do something, then?'' He then said.

I nodded once with a smile; the meeting between us had some advantages. ''Sounds good to me!'' I replied. ''How about an amusement park? It's still open,'' I suggested. ''I rather do something like that than to sit down on a bench talking about life.'' I laughed.

Gazelle laughed a little bit again. ''Sure, sounds good~!''

I smiled when he agreed with going to the amusement park nearby. The last time I was there, a group of teenagers was having a big and serious fight. They had to 'kick out' everyone from the amusement park. I have never been there ever since.

I stood up and thanked my aunt, and paid the bill(she would eventually give the money back to me when I did chores for her). I walked outside the restaurant, along with Gazelle, towards the amusement park.

''Although.. I prefer not to go in the spinning wheel. I'm afraid of heights.'' I said while looking away. Then I looked at him and quickly asked a question before he could reply to my confession. ''What is your favorite attraction?''

''I don't really have one, to be honest. Let's just say I like everything except for the ones that are involved with water.'' He replied.

I wanted to tease him, but decided not to do that before he tried to do something back. Instead of teasing him, I smiled. ''Then let's skip the spinning wheel AND all the attractions involving water. That seems fair, right? Then we can both enjoy it.''

'Kyaaa~ I hope this day is not going to end~!' I thought by myself, being the happiest person in the whole world.

''Sounds good to me,'' he answered with a short nod.

We finally arrived at the amusement park. It was quite a large one, luckily there weren't a lot of people since most of them were home eating diner. That was a lot cheaper than eating diner here. Or… At my aunt's restaurant.

There was a silence, but Gazelle broke it. ''How about we take that one? It's really fast, I heard. It may be high, but you're down quickly that you don't even notice being so high.'' He smiled, while pointing at an attraction. My personal favorite, a rollercoaster!

''Yes, let's do that one! Normally I suggest it, although everyone declines going in that thing. Probably only because it goes too fast and too high. But I agree, you are down so quickly you don't even notice you've gotten so high.'' I said while looking at him.

'This is the best day. Like, the best day EVER!' I thought by myself, once again happily.

''Really? It never gets declined when I suggest it. Although you have to bear a yelling Burn, whom is sitting next to you.'' He laughed.

Who Burn was? I had NO idea, probably some of his Aliea-friends?

''Are you coming?'' Gazelle said while stroking with his hand through his white hairs. Or silver. Or, I don't know. It's white, in my opinion. Silver is just.. grey, and calling him a grey-haired guy made him sound old.

I walked with him towards the roller-coaster while replying on what he just said about a yelling Burn. ''I kind of know how that feels,'' I chuckled; I was talking when Someoka once considered going in the roller-coaster with me. ''By the way! There will be pictures made of the people whom are in the roller-coaster. Why don't we try to not shout at the time the picture will be made? Trying to keep a poker face, I mean. That'll be fun, ne?'' I suggested.

''Both with a poker face, huh? Sounds great, let's do that!'' He said with a smile.

''This is going to be so much fun, and so awesome.'' I replied happily. Once we stood at the front of the queue, it was finally our turn. We decided to sit down somewhere in the middle, so our plan would be even more awesome. The reason for that is simple: In the beginning you will see people screaming, yelling, scared. Suddenly, you see two people with a poker face and then the screaming, yelling and scared people again. Brilliant, right?!

We both got into our cars and made sure we had our safety belts and… That other thing you pull down to make sure you won't fly out of the cars and die.

''Some people really know how to make some lose their patience…'' I mumbled to Gazelle when everyone was ready, except for one man because he didn't know how to made the safety belts fit right.

''Yeah, I totally agree with you.'' Gazelle replied with a sigh.

After a couple of moments of being so impatient, the cars finally started to move a little bit. I could already feel the feeling you get in your stomach when you are going down; even though we were about to go up.

''Yeah, finally!'' I said, happily. ''Besides, those pictures are going to be the ever in roller-coaster-pictures-history. I don't even know if that's a word, but I don't care.'' I laughed.

Gazelle, however, shook his head first. Then he started to laugh a little bit as well. ''Don't forget the poker face, ne?'' He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back as him, for as long as I could. If I smiled for too long, I would be the only one with a smile on my face, and I didn't want to fail. I closed my eyes for a second, and then opened them again: having a great poker face. ''Hm okay, I'm ready. Get on your poker face before it's too late.'' I said, yet with a gentle voice.

Gazelle laughed a little. ''Yes, ma'am~'' He smiled. However, he had his poker face quickly after he said that; and just in time! I saw the camera appearing and looked forward; with a poker face.

After the picture was done, I began to laugh again. ''Booyah~! We did it. There is no other picture better than this one!'' I chuckled. ''I mean that the picture is great, ne?'' I smiled.

Gazelle began to laugh as well, funny how(at the beginning) he was someone who sounded very cold was laughing and smiling all the time. ''I am wondering how the people in front of us and behind us will react on this.''

When he made that comment, I started to think a little bit. Good question, actually. Maybe a few of them tried it as well, but they failed. Although I would think they'd actually looked surprised, or shocked. Or! This would be even more great: jealous! That's the reaction from them I _wanted_.

''I really hope that they'll get jealous and ask how we managed to do that. Then we must not say a thing, and look at them with the same poker face.'' I joked.

''I am sure they will be super jealous. And we should definitely do that if they ask us,'' he grinned.

Once the cars stopped, we released ourselves from the safety-stuff and got off of our seats.

''Let's get the picture, then.'' He smiled at me, and I nodded once.

''And perhaps they will send that picture to papers, put it on the internet or magazines… Then we'll be famous.'' I joked, and walked to the reception for the pictures.

I was amazed by how my stomach survived this; since I just ate a lot of food: awesome stomach~!

''Besides,'' I began. ''The pictures aren't expensive. So we should totally buy them.'' I smiled; I wanted the picture no matter what!

'Who knows we really will become famous.'' He laughed. ''Although this time **_I_** will buy them for you. It isn't expensive, after all.'' He said with a mean grin on his face.

''B-But I—'' I decided not to finish my sentence and give in to him; I didn't want another long discussion that would totally waste our time… ''Fine, I only agree because I don't want another long, stupid discussion with you.'' I laughed

When we stood in front of the reception where they sold the pictures, and Gazelle bought them. He gave one to me while he began to speak again. ''We really look awesome on this picture, you know? MUCH better than the others who's faces are almost reaching the ground.'' He joked.

I took the picture once he handed mine over to me and I began to sparkle a little bit from happiness. ''It really is, yes! I'm going to put it somewhere on a desk of mine in my room, or somewhere my dad can't reach it.'' I laughed, a little bit nervous: What if he doesn't want me to put it somewhere seeable in my room? I mean, Kidou-kun and Haruna-chan visited me a lot of times… If they would see that… Well, if Gazelle didn't want it, I had no choice but to lay it down somewhere it could not be seen.

Then I smiled at him. ''Anyway, what are you going to do with it?'' I asked him.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done! :3**  
**I hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME! ; v ;**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]Oh my gosh. I love you guys so muc really do. Thank you for all the awesome and nice reviews for so far! T/T  
I am very happy you like this story, even though an OC is included ; v ;  
Anyway! I want to do an ''Ask Anything'' every chapter; in the reviews you can ask Kezuta anything you'd like and it will be in the Author's Notes every chapter with Kezuta's answers. 2 questions per chapter will be answered! And if there are too many questions, the others will be answered(the ones that are left) in the last chapter, which is still far away c:  
Kezuta: I-I literally accept every question = v = # oh gosh why #**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Gazelle shrugged his shoulders. ''I think I would hide it somewhere safe, so the people from Aliea can't find out about it. It is something… precious after all.'' The last part of the sentence he mumbled a bit, I could hardly hear it.

I smiled at him, and nodded once. ''Yes, same here then. If Kidou-kun finds out, together with Haruna-chan, then Kidou-kun will give the longest prey that has ever been made that I am hanging around with wrong people. And Haruna-chan would probably force me to follow a class about how to avoid wrong people. N—Not that you are wrong, or something… Well, for me. You are for the others, unfortunately. Aliea and Raimon aren't getting along well, so the fact that we are is quite a wonder.'' I replied with a chuckle.

And for your information: the prey and the class… They are TERRIBLE! You almost can't survive them. Is it weird that I sometimes have the feeling that Kidou-kun acts like my father and Haruna-chan like my mom…?

Gazelle laughed a little bit. ''It's a wonder, indeed. And you can give Mr. Goggles a surprise, if you'd like.'' He said with a wink.

''You know that when Kidou-kun finds out, he will tell (probably) everyone from Raimon? And then it'll reach Aliea? I mean, I suspect that Aliea is keeping an eye on Raimon. So you'll catch yourself with that as well.'' I said with a serious face.

I didn't really care if everyone from Raimon knew about it; but I was thinking about him only right now. Aliea won't give him an easy time there if they found out.

Gazelle smiled a little bit. ''I know, but that is their problem. They are the ones who are living an inappropriate life. I don't. So I don't care if they prey on me.''

I smiled back at him; someone who understands life, I suppose. ''Good, then I will just hang it up on the wall in my room. If you don't mind your face hanging in my room, that is.'' I laughed.

Gazelle smiled, sweetly, at me back. ''I don't mind. Maybe Mr. Goggles will make me famous'' He joked.

I began to blush a little bit when he smiled so sweetly. Okay, he didn't wanted to be called cute—But he really was like this!

… Wait, did **I** just called someone.. CUTE?!

''Haha, yeah. And perhaps he will become jealous because I always decline going to the amusement park; because he always want to go into the Ferris wheel. And when I say no, he acts cold towards me. So… want to be my new best friend?'' I laughed, joking of course.

''But Mr. Goggles really is boring and a pussy-ass, ne?'' He laughed.

Then Gazelle smiled sweetly again. ''No, I don't want to be. I think I already am~''

I smiled back at him when he said that. He as right a little bit, though. Kidou-kun was always there for me, and we had fun together. But Gazelle already seemed a better friend.

''You definitely are, yes. Well, from my side we are good friends.'' I smiled, giving some secret hints to get to know how he thought about it.

Again, Gazelle smiled sweetly(damnit, he was so fucking cute—). ''For me you are, if you don't mind, a good and special friend.''

''Contrary, i-it feels good to hear that. The ones from Raimon can say whatever they want. I think our friendship is better than their words.'' I smiled.

'Is it 'Social-Class-With-Kezuta' today, or something?' I thought by myself. Normally I would never say something like that, not even close…!

''I think you are right. No one can ruin this friendship.'' He replied.

''Yup! Anyway, I still have a few hours to go. Want to do something inside the amusement park or outside? There are a lot of stuff to do nearby~'' I asked; we could talk about our friendship OR _do_ something with our friendship, right? We could talk about it on the phone; we had each other's phone number, after all. Man, I felt so happy, by the way! I really did. So happy, that could go home and do anything dad would say when he arrived.

… okay, no. I would like never do that. Don't mind the last part, minna~.

''I don't care where. You may choose…. Kezzy.'' He smiled.

I laughed a bit when he called me 'Kezzy'. I hated nicknames; I really did. But I didn't quite mind it when he gave me one. I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me. Eh, I wanted to grab his arm but because I wanted to be quickly I accidentally grabbed his hand? Heh, I loved excuses. ''I have no idea if you like this, but in my opinion the place we are going now is the most beautiful one ever. It looks like a normal forest in the beginning, but the deeper you go inside the woods the more beautiful it gets!'' The deeper you go inside the woods…? That's what she said.

A—Anyway. What if he would think I was taking him to a romantic place? Well, I was, to be honest. But I didn't mean to go to a _romantic_ one! .. I think.

''I think I will like it!'' Gazelle laughed.

After ten minutes I let go off his hand, since we arrived. The place(a park) where we were, had a very nice view. There wasn't anyone else, though. I looked at Gazelle and smiled friendly. ''And…? What do you think? J—Just be honest!'' I laughed, a bit nervous now. If he didn't like it, I had to think of something else and that would be difficult…

''I think it's amazing,'' he smiled. ''Thanks for draggi—taking me here.'' He smiled, and corrected himself in the middle of his sentence.

I smiled satisfied. Good, he liked it. The place meant a lot to me, so it also was a compliment when he said he liked it. ''I am happy to hear that. When my father was in the time he was drunk often, Nii-sama took me here so I wouldn't have to experience all of that.'' I said.

I never told anyone. Kidou-kun and Haruna-chan heard from Nii-sama, since I just couldn't tell anyone. Yet, I told him smoothly. Yeah, he definitely was different than the others. In a good way, though. Then I smiled and shook my head a little bit.

''Although that time is over. But I still come here often, especially after my training sessions. It's really nice and quiet here, exactly what I need to relax.''

''How do you know such an amazing place like this, if I may ask?'' Gazelle asked, looking very curious at me.

''I played hide and seek with a few other kids when I was young, in the woods. That's like.. Very safe(_Cough_ it's not _cough_)…'' I chuckled. ''Anyway, I went deeper inside of it and reached this place. I showed it to my brother after that.''

I smiled at him; I could see he liked this place. He had exactly the same expression as me when I discovered this beautiful place.

''You know… If you get crazy in Aliea, you can always go to this place! I mean, it's perfect! I'm here every evening, so you can look for me if you'd like.'' I offered.

''Then I will come here very often, I think.'' He mumbled while looking at the view.

I heard what he mumbled and stared at him. Then I shook my head again before I would stare too long. That would only make it uncomfortable for the both of us…

''It is a nice spot to train. Sometimes my team has stupid arguments, where I get crazy from. Then I go to this place to relax~!'' I said while looking at the sky.

The sky(the horizon, to be exact) was amazing. I just kept staring at it and staring. But then I suddenly stopped doing that, and started to blush like crazy instead. Gazelle, me and an amazing, beautiful horizon. It almost looked like a romantic movie!

''You really hate the exact things that I hate as well.'' Gazelle replied with a little laugh. Then he noticed me blushing like hell. ''Is there something wrong? You look quite cute— I mean red. You look red.'' He asked, softly.

I could say there was nothing wrong, but for some reason I just couldn't lie to him. You don't lie within a good friendship. I was happy I couldn't get any more red. If it was possible, then that would've happened when the word 'cute' passed by. Besides, Gazelle and I really had things in common…

''A—Ahaha. Well. I just had to think about the fact this looks exactly like a romantic movie. J—Just that, you know, until my fantasy took the bit in one's hands.'' I joked. ''But don't worry about it!''

''Well, I agree with your fantasy. This really looks like a romantic movie~'' He said with a smile on his face and a blush, which made him ADORABLE.

''Then I think my crazy fantasies are turning better than my own conscience.'' I laughed nervously when he started to blush. It was SO cute~

'Okay, wait. WAAIIIIT! I just said that it looked like a romantic movie, and I think it is cute when he blushes… D—Do I like him? No, it can't be. I never had this feeling, to begin with. Let stand I ever thought about a human being like this. I never had this feeling with anyone or anything; not even _Kidou-kun_.' I thought hysterical by myself.

''Everything is in a perfect scène, though.'' I continued; I couldn't stop… ''Bumping into each other; the meeting. The lunch; well, in a movie it would be a date but this was just in a friendly way. Amusement park; part of the date. And this is where they would be something… Well, I don't know it myself.'' I coughed innocently. Of course I knew this would be **the** kissing scène. But I didn't say anything about that; before he thought I was crazy…

''And that 'something', huh? Would probably be this?'' He said.

I wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but then he softly and gently took my chin and lifted it. Then he pressed a quick kiss on my lips. I became even more red(is that even possible?!), and started to stutter.

''Y—Yes. T—That is what I—I was talking ab-about.'' Yes, the kiss was very unexpected for me. The feeling of before became worse. It felt good, although it tickled a little bit.

'Yes, I think this is the feeling. The feeling you'll get when you like(/love) someone.' I thought by myself, and smiled at Gazelle as a sign I approved the kiss.

A long, silence. None of us really broke it; we only became more red at the same time. Then, to break the awkward silence, I coughed a bit.

''And that's the end of the romantic movie. They live long and happily ever after.'' I laughed, still feeling a bit nervous. I accidentally made it sound like we were already a couple. Oh god, why did my awkwardness have to show up and moments like that?!

''Oh, the long and happily living will happen.'' He said nervously as well, but also smiling a little. Then he shook his head a little bit and looked at me. ''A—Are you asking me for a relationship right now?'' He laughed.

When he asked me that, I fell silent. What did I have to say? It was obviously I liked him. But I never, ever had a relationship. And what if that kiss was just an example…? I took a deep breath and looked at him. ''Well, yes. Maybe. I—I don't know.'' I stuttered, again.

I was being very confusing for him, most probably. IF he wanted a relationship, we had to keep it silent until the 'fight' between Aliea and Raimon were over. And if that took too long, we could tell whenever he was ready! ….. 'Wait, am I already planning things?! Kezuta, what are you doing? Kezuta, STOP!' I thought by myself.

Gazelle laughed again. ''Think about it well. And take your time, too.'' He smiled.

''I—I.. W—Well… Ye—Yes. Yes. I want it, only if you do. And if you don't want it, I really hope it won't tear our friendship apart!'' I replied, very insecure and nervous. I never had something like this. I've never been in love, ever. Yes, I really liked him. A lot, and I would love to try a relationship. And keep it that way, of course! But he also had his pride at Aliea, so if he declined, I would perfectly understand just fine.

I looked at him, as he was about to give me the answer.

* * *

**[A/N]DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Cliffhanger xD  
Please review, and feel free to ask a question for the ''Ask Anything'' part! =w=**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N]Oh godddd. What am I doing? I should be finishing my Aphrodi cosplay and my Secret Cosplay for AbunaiCon(Netherlands, Veldhoven). ; v ; B-But I got SUCH a SWEET message from 'loving'it4321', that I just had to write a new chapter here.  
Minna; I love you all for your compliments! I really hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and the rest of the story! (and after this I have to update my other stories. oh gosh xD)**

**_Kezuta: DON'T FORGET TO ASK THINGS~! YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ASK AND I'LL ANSWER IT ^^_**

**Oh and I have tumblr! My name is Chubbyhoneybunny (LOL don't ask me why I chose that name xD)**

**I do NOT own Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazelle(omg unfortunately. ; A ; '' )**

* * *

Gazelle looked at me, as I was nervous of what he was going to say to me. Would he reject me because that would be going too far? Or did he want a relationship, too? My heart was beating fast. Then, Gazelle began to talk. Well, let's say he started to stutter(cute~)…

''I…. W-Well.. I.. I don't h—have any p… problems with it. B—But I only want if… If you want too.'' He said while blushing a little bit.

I smiled. ''Y—Yes. That would be really g—great~!'' I said while stuttering a little bit as well.

Okay, now before you start to hate me: what I'm going to say next may sound very mean, because it's a condition. Not about our relationship – but about our hobby; soccer.

''But if we have to play soccer against each other, Aliea vs. Raimon, we can't show it.'' I winked. We need to play our matches good and well. Especially against each other; that we aren't going to pass the ball _towards_ each other. Which I expect to happen if I didn't say that just now; I would definitely pass it towards him by mistake…

''S—So we.. are in a relationship now?'' I asked carefully, with a sweet smile upon my face.

''Of course. We won't let them show for our own good.'' Gazelle replied with a promising smile. Then, he hugged me. ''We are. I wouldn't wish for something else,'' he whispered in my ear.

I smiled back at Gazelle and gave him a hug as well. He was just so sweet. And not to forget cute, handsome – And my boyfriend~!

''I never knew that running into someone could end this well. I think I'm about to like it,'' I joked. Gazelle laughed a little bit. ''I agree.''

Then, I looked at my phone to see the time. ''Shoot! It's already half past 8… And I still have to walk a while. I think I'm going home. It's such a shame time goes by so quickly…'' I said with a sad expression on my face. I gave him a hug again, as a goodbye. To finish that, I gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek with a smile. Gazelle gave me a hug back. ''Yes, that's true. I hope to see you again.''

I slowly let go off him. ''Don't worry; you will.'' I chuckled, and then walked away towards my house.

After a little hour I arrived; it was already half past 9. ''I'm so glad Otou-san isn't home…'' I talked to myself with a chuckle. Otou-san would definitely try to _kill_ me if he was home; he always wanted me to be inside the house at _exactly_ nine o'clock.

I dumped my bag on the floor, took my shoes off and walked to the big mirror that was hanging somewhere in the hallway. I looked at myself with a chuckle. My brown, short, straight hair was currently very messy. The blue lock of fake hair(that was firmly put with a hairclip) was still hanging; so that was all right. Then, I sighed, irritated. I didn't dislike myself, not at all. I didn't have too much weight, neither I was too skinny. I wasn't ugly, nor really beautiful. I was just… Me. And I was happy with that. But there was one thing I _hated_ about myself; something I couldn't stand: my eyes.

As you may have noticed, I'm kind of a tomboy; I didn't mind my messy hair, nor being dirty from something like mud. I played soccer, and most of my friends were guys. So why I hated my eyes? They were _pink_. They were freaking _girly pink_. I always wanted color contacts, a color like blue. Or even better! Green! Yes, that would've been great.

Unfortunately, Nii-sama always said it wasn't a good idea, that I should be happy with my eyes. 'You have mom's eyes, be happy with that, imotou-chan.' He always said.

Luckily I wasn't that dirty, although it was necessary to take a shower. ''I'm tired. I want to sleeeeeeep~'' I whined. Then I smirked. ''It's not like anyone's going to tell me what to do right now.'' I said with an innocent smile on my face.

I walked to the living room to see if there really was no one there; Otou-san had his habits… Coming back home earlier than planned. Luckily, he wasn't there. ''He. Might as well not forget to steal Nii-sama's Xbox for a couple of hours tomorrow.''

Nii-sama was one of the most nicest people in the whole world – His best friend Damien was the nicest in my opinion – but he couldn't really share his Xbox with others. Not even with me, his _dearest_ little sister.

I shook my head before I was lost in thoughts again; I really needed to go to bed. I walked upstairs, to the bathroom and quickly combed my hair and quickly brushed my teeth. Then I washed my face as well; a shower could be done early in the morning.

I walked towards my room, and hang the photograph of Gazelle and me on the wall with a smile on my face; best photo EVER. I then took my pajama out of the closet and changed myself. I took out the blue hair lock with the hairclip, and laid it down on the night desk next to my bed where I laid down my cellphone as well.

''It was a long day. But a good one, a very good one.'' I smiled, and jumped onto my bed while yawning a little bit. ''Oyasuminasai….~'' I said, closed my eyes slowly and then fell asleep while laying above quilt.

**_~Next day, Inazuma Town, Mogusuke Kezuta's house~_**

Nii-sama already arrived home, somewhere around 4 AM. Like I said, he was very busy with college, but today he decided to be home and study there. I had just woken up(however, I already took a quick shower), so I was still glaring at my breakfast. ''Nii-sama~~~ It's half past 7. I am not going to eat this so early in the morning.'' I whined towards him.

Nii-sama was like a father to me, as you already may know(I perhaps told you, I can't remember). Nii-sama didn't mind to get in bed a quarter past 4, and get out of it around 7 AM. _He did it for me, after all_, he always said.

''Come one, sissy. You really have to eat something. Especially when you have to go to school, learn things and play soccer after that. You can't do that with an empty stomach; you need to fill it for energy!'' He said with a smile.

''I know I have to eat something, but I ate soooo much food yesterday at aunt Mineyo's restaurant… I really filled it yesterday and I don't think it's already empty.'' I chuckled.

Nii-sama laughed, and looked at me with his golden eyes. ''Well, in that case take something with you in case you get hungry, okay? I don't want you to starve or anything.'' He smiled, again.

I nodded once and started to make some breakfast(or lunch, I don't know when I would be eating it) for school. ''Ne, Nii-sama. How is college, actually? Is it fun?'' I asked him.

''It can be really fun, but it's also very difficult. But I'm sure you'll do great there! But you do need to socialize a little bit, ne? As in, getting more friends, and perhaps a boyfriend.'' He joked.

I wanted to say that I already accomplished the second one, but I remained silent. ''I know. And you should get back with Tsuki-chan! I want her to be my sister-in-law. She is such an amazing person~~'' I laughed.

Tsuki-chan was Nii-sama's ex-girlfriend. She was a really nice girl, I don't know why they broke up. She was like a sister to me, perhaps even a mother.

''Yeah, right. Now off you go, before you arrive too late at school.'' Nii-sama replied when we both stood up. I took my jacket and put it on. Then Nii-sama gave me my bag with a smile. ''Arigatou~'' I said to him, gave him a hug and walked outside on my way towards Raimon Jr. High for another day of boring lessons.

On my way towards school, I walked past the point where Gazelle and I bumped into each other. The buckets were still lying there, on the ground. But as expected, the ice-cream already melted. I laughed a little. 'Should I text Gazelle about that?' I asked myself in my thoughts. Ah, well. Just do it!

I took out my cellphone from my bag and composed a new text to Gazelle.

_To: Gazelle  
From: Kezuta  
The buckets from your fallen ice-cream are still lying on the ground :3 Unfortunately the ice-cream already melted, sadface._

I chuckled a little and continued to walk before Nii-sama was right and I really would be late. Soon, I got a message back from Gazelle.

_To: Kezuta  
From: Gazelle  
Next time __**I'll**__ be buying ice-cream for __**you**__!_

'How about no, huh?' I thought by myself with a grin. And I also wanted to text that exact thing back, but I decided not to do that, and send something else.

_To: Gazelle  
From: Kezuta  
I don't think that if I say 'no', that you would listen, hm? ;w; Hehehe._

I walked towards Haruna-chan and Kidou-kun, whom are always waiting at that spot for me in the morning so we can walk to school together. Even though they lived on the other side of town, they really didn't mind walking all their way towards me.

I greeted them, with a happy smile on my face and for Haruna-chan of course a big hug. Then we walked to school, but in the meanwhile I got another text back from Gazelle.

_To: Kezuta  
From: Gazelle  
No, indeed I wouldn't. :3_

I laughed a little bit, and noticed that Haruna-chan tried to look over my shoulder to the text. I quickly clicked it away and smiled at her. ''Ah, it's Nii-sama. Don't worry about it.'' I lied.

Well, they believed it and that was all that mattered. It's because I did text a lot with Nii-sama, so that's the reason why they believed it.

We arrived at school; at the training field of Raimon, to be exact. Only Gouenji and Someoka were there; the rest(except for the three of us whom just arrived) was probably still home or on their way. Looks like I had to kick some balls(- if you know what I mean)…

I looked a bit at my soccer ball. 'Don't distract yourself so much!' I thought by myself, slightly irritated. The question everyone asked every day, was being asked once more. The question if I wanted to do a Hissatsu combo together with someone. But my answer was no, like always. I didn't really want to do that. Why? I only did Hissatsu's on my own.

Once Endou arrived, **one hour later**, we thought it was already time for a break. One of our teachers was feeling ill, and they couldn't find a replacement so we were free to do anything we wanted to first two/three hours. I sat down on the bench and heard my cellphone; I got a message. Immediately I got excited with the hope it was from Gazelle… I grabbed it out of my bag and unlocked it; a message from Nii-sama. What now? He had a headache and was too lazy to walk 5 meters for an aspirin?

It was nothing special; a friend of his had a party this night and Nii-sama invited me as well. I declined; I hated those parties; always too many people. And at that party, too many people I didn't know. So that's a big no-no for me.

I took out some food out of my bag; just a piece of bread with cheese. Normally I had something great like bento, but not this time. Haruna-chan and Kidou-kun looked at me, a bit worried, and then began to talk.

''Ne, Kezuta-chan. We both think you are acting a little bit… weird today. Did something happen? At home, or outside home?''

I shook my head and laughed. ''No, no~! Nothing happened, don't worry about me. Really. If there is something wrong you should know, I will tell you, okay?'' I smiled, and to let them know there really was nothing wrong: I poked Kidou-kun's cheek. He looked away while mumbling something with an irritated tone while everyone laughed at him.

I laughed a bit as well, although I felt a little really bored since everyone began to talk to each other, leaving me alone. 'Okay, time to stalk Gazelle again, then.' I sighed in myself.

_To: Gazelle  
From: Kezuta  
Do you also have those moments that you are pretty bored and want to roll down a hill? Or that people leave you all alone and then just text someone nice and awesome? :3_

And with someone nice and awesome, I was aiming for him, of course~ Kyaaaa, it felt so good to have a relationship~! Why oh why did I hate that in the first place?

When I got back a message, I started to get all excited and actually _blush_ a little bit.

_To: Kezuta  
From: Gazelle  
I have those moments A LOT of times ;) Oh, and by the way, you'll be getting a surprise from me later on. X_

'Surprise? Eh? What would that be? Aaaargh I wanna know~!' I thought by myself and chuckled a little bit.

* * *

**[A/N]I hope you enjoyed it!  
PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL AT MY PROFILE! AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND YOUR QUESTIONS C:  
****Kezuta: I think I am pleased to answer them.. .. Please don't ask awkward things!** **D:**  
**Hehehehe. Even awkward things are allowed ; v ;**


End file.
